power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Is Argus, Joe?
Remake of The Grass is Bluer or Greener. The continuation of the Free Argus arc. Plot Orion attends Panorama High School for the first time and feels out of place due to the years he had been working as a miner. Electras sends both Transfercer(Rageru from Gokaiger) and Torterous(Sheldon from Gokaiger) to deal with the Space Pirates and the Rangers. Argus' battle to maintain himself heats up. Summary On Earth, it's Orion's first day attending school at Panorama High and he's feeling overwhelmed by this. Back on Andresia, he had been smart, but never had time for school because he had to work as a miner to support his family. The rangers resolve to help him adjust at school. During the time, an announcement is posted on the board about Dr. Oliver guest speaking about Palentology. In the Armada Mothership's Lab, Electras secretly meets with Torterous and Tansfercer. He orders them not to mention the secret mission to Vekar because he's trying to appease the emperor, who is quite furious with his eldest son's failures. Torterous and Transfercer agrees to keep this between them. After they leave, Damaras catches Electras focusing his attention on a strapped Argus. He asks if the scientist has figured out the glitch in his programing. Electras tells Damaras that he hasn't yet, but Silas' arrival is making him on edge and having Argus remember things he should not even remember. After they leave, he awakens and sneaks away to Earth to prove himself. On Earth, Torterous appears and follows his orders to a tee. However, Transfercer secretly sneaks away and meets with Invidious who takes him to the Crimson Skull. There, he informs the Space Pirates of the Armada's latest plot. Silas smiles knowing he has one of the Armada's action commanders on his payroll he can trust. Transfercer and Invidious returns to Earth. Silas mentions that he will get his hands on the Ranger Keys soon. Levira asks what he will do with Vito and the two other stooges. She worries they might foul up again, but Silas has a plan B should they fail. Back at Panorama High, Orion is at his own locker and looking at a couple of pictures of himself and his friends on Andresia. Another is of Orion with his parents, an older sister and a younger brother. Noah looks over at Orion concerned with his friend and asks about the photos. He mentions the people in his picture are his friends and family. Orion catches Noah looking at one particular picture of himself and a well dressed Asian man(possibly of noble birth). He tells Noah that the man next to him is his friend, Kai, and wonders what happened to him. The communicator goes off and they along with the other rangers report to the Command Center. In the Armada Mothership, Electras and Damaras return to the lab and notices that Argus has escaped his binds. Electras believes that he has started to go rogue and will do something he will regret. Damaras is then called by Vekar to the control room. He grudingly leaves, while muttering under his breath how he wished that Vekar was the one killed instead of Vrak. Electras overhears this, but doesn't say anything. Argus arrives on Earth and notices Transfercer and Invidious together, discussing their next action. Quickly walking past them, he heads over to Torterous and warns him not to trust Transfercer because he suspects that the commander may be colluding with the Space Pirates. Torterous asks him if Electras knows he is here. Argus tells him to mind his own business and that he's only here for personal reasons. The Rangers arrive to confront them in their Super Megaforce forms. While Torterous fights the others, Argus takes his fight to Noah. Yet he finds himself having a hard time fighting with the blue ranger. When Orion tries to attack Argus, Noah stops him. He briefly see Argus fighting with another entity, a man who is seen from the waist down and presumably a ruined trainee form. ENTITY: Maybe he cares about us. ARGUS: Oh knock it off. This is your fault that the Blue Ranger noticed you. ENITIY: Have you forgotten that we're human? Or is it because you just stopped caring? ARGUS: How dare you defy me like this? Even to the Armada, you.... ENITITY: Let's be frank here: Vekar is a spoiled, vain and arrogant brat and no one like him. Argus retreats for now and Noah blurts out Joe's name. NOAH: Joe! Joe, come back! Torterous takes the fight to the Rangers and defeats them. Soon trouble arrives when Invidious appears with Tansfercer and they fight with Torterous. The Rangers retreat for now. Elsewhere, a man around 6' appears in front of Panorama High unaware of the danger lurking. The stooges are hiding in another tree to try and capture the one who holds the MMPR Ranger Keys. The trio for the first time are successful and take him to Silas. Back in the Command Center, the other rangers are tying to figure out how to beat Torterous with his stronger, impervious shield. Noah has an idea how, but it would require the other four rangers' help as well because of their Super Mega Blasters. Outside near the forests, Silas is face to face with the man who is revealed to be Dr. Thomas Oliver. He warns the pirate not to take the Grand Powers of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, because it will reject him. Silas scoffs and mentions he will do it by force regardless because it's the code of the Space Pirates. Tommy notes that he is the calmer and yet arrogant version of Lord Zedd. In the lab part of the Command Center, Sally is seen helping Noah build a better weapon the Rangers can use against Torterous. Nearing completion, Noah sees Jordan walk in and gives him a hand. He grabs one last part to put in the gun and they finish the Super Megaforce Cannon. The Rangers go off near the beach to confront Torterous and this time are well prepared to defeat him. Calling on the newly designed Super Megaforce Cannon, they destroy Torterous. Soon the Rangers get a call from Gosei warning them to get to the where the Space Pirates are at once. In the Armada Mothership, Electras is informed by Argus about Transfercer and the Space Pirates. They agree not to mention this to Vekar as they overhear him whining at Damaras. The Rangers arrive to stop Silas by going into the RPM, Ninja Storm, Jungle Fury and the Samurai Rangers. Tommy gives the powers of MMPR to the Megaforce team. Going into the MMPR Rangers, they fight the T-Bruisers as the Space Pirates leave. Confronting Transfercer, the Rangers are able to destroy him with the Super Megaforce Cannon. But then Silas tosses a growth grenade down to grow him. The Rangers call on their zords and defeat him. In the Crimson Skull, Silas calmly confronts Invidious for failing to protect Transfercer and uses his staff's powers to punish him. While gripping his head in pain, Silas faces him and the others. SILAS:(calmly) Let this be a lesson to the lot of you. I do not and mean do not take defeat lightly. The rangers help Dr. Oliver make his scheduled appointment to discuss Palentology. While watching it from afar, the Rangers head off to Ernie's Brain Freeze. Noah resolves to free Joe from the Armada. In the Armada Mothership's lab, Argus is alone and trying hard to maintain control over himself. Electras resigns himself now realizing that Argus is finally starting to remember who he once was and must stop him. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: RPM Red, Red Wind Ranger, Red Jungle Fury, Samurai Red, MMPR Red *Noah: RPM Blue, Blue Wind Ranger, Blue Jungle Fury, Samurai Blue, MMPR Blue *Gia: RPM Yellow, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Jungle Fury, Samurai Yellow, MMPR Yellow *Jake: RPM Green, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Violet Wolf Ranger, Samurai Green, MMPR Black *Emma: RPM Silver, Navy Thunder Ranger, White Rhino Ranger(skirted version), Samurai Pink, MMPR Pink *Orion: RPM Gold, Green Samurai Ranger, Black Lion Ranger, Samurai Gold, MMPR Green and later White Trivia *Jordan returns to help assist Noah with the combined weapon. *This marks the first time that Vito, Snakius and Bluderous have been able to complete a mission without fouling up. This won't be repeated until The Return of Lothor. *Damaras is revealed to despise Vekar a lot more than he lets on.